1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of manufacture of decorative wooden link chains. More particularly, it applies to the manufacture of such linked wooden chain from a solid rod of wood, of square cross-section, of selected dimension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While links of various shapes and sizes and such type of wooden chain have been carved by hand, others have been made out of links, which are machined separately and then cut, linked with each other, and reattached as by gluing, etc. have been well known in the art. However, no art has been shown which starting with a solid wood rod will produce a length of chain of a plurality of interlocked links, automatically and continuously.